Arthropleura
Arthropleura is a 6–10 feet long about 20 feet long in the series relative of centipedes and millipedes native to the Upper Carboniferous of Britain and the United States its the largest known land invertebrate of all time and grew so large because of the high percentage of oxygen in the Earths atmosphere at that time they have poor eye sight but have excellent sense of smell and touch In Primeval Episode 1.2 One killed a cleaner and poisoned Stephen who later survived. The creature later burrowed through the wall into an electrical room. Cutter harvested venom from its bite in order to create anti-venom to heal Stephen. While struggling to get a wire off its head that Conner got on it, it slams the wire into an electric circut box, electrecuting it. It them plummits off the balcony and dies. Episode 2.6/2.7 An Arthropleura is captured for use in Leeks creature army how it survived without the Carboniferous atmosphere it needed to live is unknown When the security system holding it failed it ran amok it was killed when the creatures were lured to a locked room where they all killed each other Biology ﻿The body of the Arthopleura is composed of 30 plates each under them had a pair of leg The Arthopleura could be 10 feet long its the largest arthropod discounting the Silurian Scorpion its very fast and easily manouvered through trees and logs Theres 2 types of Arthopleura about 300 million years ago they went extinct Diet The Arthropleura in Primeval are herbivorous and dont eat their human victims in real life their fossilised mouthparts have not been found There related to both the herbivorous millipedes and the carnivorous centipedes so speculating a diet in reality is difficult maybe there omnivores or had venom to defend themselves from attacks Venom they have powerful pincers and venomous bite and can easily be provoked into attacking Symptoms of Arthropleura poisoning include: *Uncontrolled shaking *Anaphylaxis *Short term memory loss in recovered patients Once bitten the venom then begins to slowly attack the central nervous system not so far removed from modern biochemistry as to be totally ineffective and any enzyme inhibitor would be detrimental to an extent being detritus eaters they dont eat their victims Trivia *Eoarthropleura the Silurian ancestor of the Arthropleura appears in Episode 2.5 *The Arthropleura is often confused with a creature resembling a Giant Millipede that appeared in a Promotional Poster in which Nick and Abby are surrounded by the Giant Arthropod The markings on the cuticle and its large size show its not the Arthropleura the creature appears to be trying to constrict them like an Anaconda The creature is referred to as Millipede *The Arthropleura is the 1st venomous creature in Primeval *The Arthropleura is the 1st dangerous herbivorous creature in Primeval Errors *The Arthropleura portrayed here is different from the creatures seen in the fossil record in addition to the Arthropleura in Walking with Monsters and ''Prehistoric Park ''For dramatic effect the Arthropleura is heavily re imagined as it was venomous larger than the real animal and highly aggressive re imagined by the producers to make it scarier Gallery Episode1.2 33.JPG Episode1.2 34.JPG Episode1.2 35.JPG Episode1.2 37.JPG Episode1.2 38.JPG Episode1.2 45.JPG Episode1.2 46.JPG Episode1.2 47.JPG Episode1.2 48.JPG Episode1.2 49.JPG Episode2.6 52.jpg Promotional Images File:Arthropleura promo.jpg File:Stephen and Arthy.jpg External Links *Arthropleura on the BBC America site *Arthropleura on the Watch site Category:Arthropods Category:Carboniferous creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Paleozoic creatures